


valentine's day

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Smut, and stockings and panties, its cute, tyler wears lipstick, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is definitely the best ive written so far. its so cheesy but its valentines day i cant help it</p>
    </blockquote>





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely the best ive written so far. its so cheesy but its valentines day i cant help it

Tyler stared at his reflection. Black ink littered his arms and chest, contrasting against his golden skin. His abdomen contained no prominent abs, but still a nicely toned stomach. His hip bones slotted nicely into a 'V' shape.

Tyler's gaze travelled downwards, to his crotch, which was covered with an expensive black lace. Tyler tugged on the hem of them, fixing their position. Tyler's muscular thighs were clad with a set of baby pink stockings with lace trim wrapping up around to the middle of his thick thighs.

Tyler chewed on his lip and took his eyes off the mirror, now staring at his hand. While Tyler was out shopping for an assortment of Valentine's Day goodies, he came across the dark red shade while he was in Spencer's. "Completely waterproof and smear-proof! ;)" The label of it read.

He pulled off the cap of the lipstick, and twisted the base of it, hearing it click, the red shade becoming visible. Tyler's hands slightly shook as he applied the lipstick, from corner to corner of his bottom lip. He then proceeded to swipe it across his top lip, careful not to get any excess amount of it on his skin. He rubbed his lips together and puckered them.

He takes a step back from the mirror to fully examine his body. He almost wants to say he feels...good? No, not the right word...pretty, confident...

Sexy. That's the only word that can fully describe it. Of course, part of him still felt uneasy. He didn't know how Josh was going to feel about any of this. From the rose-scented candles Tyler lit and scattered on various surfaces in the bedroom, to the fresh-cut rose petals he sprinkled onto the bed and around it. It's almost so cliché it's stupid. But Tyler is so stupid in love with Josh it only feels appropriate. This would be their first Valentine's Day together and Tyler wanted to make it as special as he could.

Downstairs, the door clicked open. Immediately, Tyler crawled onto the bed, his stocking covered legs dangling at the foot of the bed.

"Tyler?" Josh shouted, and the door clicked shut. Josh had just gotten home from a long eight hour shift at work.

"Upstairs!" He shouted, twiddling his thumbs. He heard Josh's feet shuffle up the steps, and Tyler grew more anxious.

"You would not believe the day I had-" Josh froze in his steps, dropping the pink shopping bag that was in his hand onto the floor, his mouth simultaneously dropping.

"I know it's cheesy, but uh, h-happy Valentine's Day." Tyler's teeth latched onto his bottom red lip.

Josh briefly looked around before his eyes were back on Tyler, his eyes raking up and down his body as he walked over to Tyler, now in front of him. Tyler's head hung down his hands still folded. "I know this is extreme and I look ridiculous-"

Josh used his index and middle finger to lift Tyler's chin up. Tyler's cherry lips parted, his eyes slowly meeting Josh's chocolate ones, yellow light from the candles reflecting off of them. "You look so sexy." He grinned. Tyler's lips turned upright, and his cheeks began to blaze.

Josh sat down on the bed next to Tyler, immediately turning his head towards him. His thumb gently brushed over the other's crimson red one, Tyler's breath hitching in his throat. "This color looks so fucking good on you." He purred, leaning in to Tyler, a candy sweet kiss turning into desperate, needy ones. Josh pushed his hot, slick tongue into Tyler's equally hot mouth. Josh's hands managed to wrap themselves in Tyler's hair, pulling on short locks of it. Tyler moaned against his mouth, tongues swirling against each other. Tyler was the first to pull off, forehead leaning against Josh's. "Wanna blow you." He murmured, and the words shot straight to Josh's already half-hard dick.

Tyler bent down on the carpet, settling between Josh's legs. He began to unbutton Josh's jeans and pulling down the zipper. Josh briefly stood up to allow Tyler to pull down his jeans over his legs. He started palming Josh's dick, which was still covered by his boxers. Josh let out a sigh, tilting his head back. He leaned back down to the sight of Tyler's red lips pressing open mouthed kisses to his cloth-covered length, blowing his hot breath onto it, his hands gripped on Josh's thighs. Josh groaned, his dick now fully erect. He bucked his hips.

Tyler gave in, and Josh leaned up once more to allow Tyler to discard the boxers, tossing them onto the floor with his jeans. Josh ripped off his shirt and threw it into the same pile.

In the most seductive way possible, Tyler slicked his hand with saliva before taking Josh's length into his hands. At a slow pace, he began stroking his cock. Josh let out an "ah" as Tyler began to pump slightly faster, purposely avoiding the head. "Tyler, please."

"What do you want?" He innocently batted his lashes.

"Oh god." He groaned. "Your pretty lips around my cock." Tyler moaned at his words.

He opened his lips, and wrapped them around Josh's dick. He immediately gasped. Tyler bobbed his head up and down at a constant pace, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't take in his mouth. He then removed his hand, and went the whole way down, his nose brushing Josh's navel, his dick hitting the back of his throat. Josh screamed out "fuck." After several seconds, he pulled off, gasping for needed breath.

As soon as Tyler went back down onto Josh's cock, he bucked his hips. "Do you wanna fuck my mouth?"

Josh eagerly nodded, his head spinning too fast to say anything. He gripped the longest pieces of hair on Tyler's head and brought his mouth back onto him, thrusting into his dark red lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Tyler hummed, once again making eye contact with Josh, and Josh almost lost it at that point. He pulled Tyler's mouth off.

"Don't wanna come yet. Want you to ride me."

His words forced a chill down his spine. He leaned back up and passionately kissed Josh, before pushing him back onto the rose petal covered bed, the scent from the roses, candles, sweat, and sex mixing together to create a delectable smell.

Josh leaned up against the headboard, Tyler on his lap, kissing him one more time. Josh leaned into Tyler's neck, attempting to give him love bites. Tyler shook his head. "Tonight is all about you baby."

He groaned as Tyler leaned in to Josh's neck, licking a hot stripe up the column of his throat, feeling the vibration of Josh's moan against his tongue. He moved down to the spot right above his clavicle, causing Josh to buck his hips again. Tyler smirked, gently grinding onto Josh's erect cock. "Tyler..." He warned.

"What?" He played up his innocence again, grinding down onto him even harder.

"F-Fuck!" Josh grasped Tyler's shoulders, flipping them over so that Josh was now on top. "Wanna prep you." He purred, slotting his pink lips against Tyler's red ones as he put his fingers under the hem of his panties. 

"God, you look so good in these, but they gotta come off." He yanked them down Tyler's legs, Tyler's (painfully) erect dick springing to life. Leaving it unattended, Josh nipped at Tyler's thighs, causing Tyler to writhe against the sheets.

"Josh, please..." He trailed off.

"What?" He said in the same innocent tone Tyler had used earlier.

He groaned in frustration. "Fuck, please. Need your fingers in me."

"Suck." Tyler took his wrist into his hands, obscenely sucking on his fingers, tongue swirling around them. God, Tyler looked so fucking good with that red lipstick, Josh swears he could just come from the sight of that.

He pulled his fingers from his mouth, and spread Tyler's legs. His finger teased his entrance, and slowly pushed in. Tyler immediately let out an almost-scream as Josh moved his index finger in and out, curling it upwards. "Oh god, Josh, more please." He mewled, and he added his middle finger. "Oh fuck."

He began to scissor his fingers, stretching Tyler out even more. After a moment of searching, Josh found his prostate. "Oh my god, J, please. Wanna ride you now." He whimpered.

He released his fingers, and quickly got up to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table, handing it to Tyler before switching positions with him. He propped himself up against the headboard once more.

Tyler squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He wrapped his hand around Josh's cock, making sure it was adequately lubricated before slowly sinking down onto it, grasping Josh's shoulders for balance.

"Oh fuck." Tyler moaned out, beginning to bounce on Josh's dick. Both of their hooded eyes stared into each other. Tyler slammed down, and began grinding on Josh's dick, in a swiveling motion. Josh moaned out "oh Tyler" before grasping his hips, bucking his hip upwards to meet Tyler's.

This was when (to Josh, anyway) Tyler looked the prettiest. Darkened lips parted, his crooked teeth visible; his cheeks reddened, hair sticking out from every possible angle, stockings wrapping around his thighs, and his eyes squinted shut as he slid up and down Josh's length.

"I'm close." Tyler breathed out, leaning downwards and gingerly kissed Josh. Their foreheads rested against each other, panting into each other's mouths. Tyler's pace became sloppy, so Josh began to thrust up into him as fast as he could. Tyler screamed, coming undone above Josh, hot white spurts of come landing on Josh's torso. In a short amount of time, Josh came right inside of Tyler, muttering "oh fuck Tyler fuck fuck."

Tyler pulled off and rolled over next to Josh, the two of them panting, cheeks flush, staring at the ceiling. After a moment, Tyler turned to Josh, glancing at his chest. His fingers dipped into the sticky substance, as he collected all of it with his finger. His fingers protruded Josh's mouth, and Josh hummed around his fingers as he swirled his tongue around them. Tyler rested his chin on Josh's chest. 

Absentmindedly, he clumped together a pile of rose petals. He leaned upwards, carefully placing them on Josh's stomach. "What are you doing?" Josh slightly laughed, trying not to mess up Tyler's creation. He looked down at his stomach. "You are such a dork." Josh mumbled, attempting to roll over. Tyler assorted the petals into a large heart, the point of the heart ending right at Josh's navel.

"No! Don't move yet." Tyler scrambled off the bed, grabbing his phone off of the nightstand.

"Really!? Stop trying to take a picture of me." Josh blushed, covering his face.

Tyler pouted his lip. "C'mon, just for me. I'll even crop out your dick." He grinned.

Josh playfully rolled his eyes, laughing while directly looking at Tyler's stupid camera on his phone. Tyler would for sure cherish this photo for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
